Give Me Your Heart
by kblackwolf
Summary: Alphard is planning to continue where she left off, and hopefully not have her plans ruined once again. She has a new team, and Canaan is there to hunt her down like the stray dog she is. But will they continue to be enemies? rating may change
1. Arrival

Staring at the ceiling with blinded asphyxiation, her dark hair sprawled out beneath her head in a messy mass, and strong shoulders relaxed on the comforter of the bed. The way she laid looked comfortable, yet in an admirably exhausted manner; her legs hung over the edge of the bed, and her right arm folded above her head as the other was clearly a stump. She looked pale, and the water that still clung to her features rolled off her face like sweat, those dark gray eyes closed and shut out the visible world around her.

But, it wasn't long before a knock on the door.

"Are you up Alphard-sama?"

_I don't want to be._ Alphard thought to herself with a quiet growl, fixing her voice to a more pleasant tone, eyes still closed. "Yes. What is it?"

"We'll be arriving at our destination in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

Footsteps left her doorway, and she sat up abruptly on the bed, glancing to her right towards the open window of clouds outside. Flying in her own plane, it felt like a death wish, but when had that ever bothered her? She made so many wishes for and with death, but they never came true, regrettably.

Getting to her feet she walked over to her duffle bag, and pulled out the strapless tube top that showed off basically her entire torso and slipped it on with minor trouble. She had already thrown her pants on earlier, and the bra beneath the shirt, long after her shower. Using the towel hanging on the doorknob she wiped her skin free of water drops, then used it to dry her hair a bit better than how it had been earlier.

Standing by the window her only hand held the towel at her side, staring into the bright cloud filled sky, a question began to pull into her head once more like it did whenever she looked at the sky. _What would have happened if I let Canaan pull me back on top of that train?_

Shaking her head, she threw the towel on the bed, and pulled the suspenders over her shoulders. Her hair was kept down but it was just a little damp; however it was tamed with just one brush of her hand through it. Snatching her trench coat she walked steadily out of the small bedroom and into the main cabin of the plane, holding the coat over her right shoulder.

"Alphard. Please take a seat, we will be descending soon." The voice belonged to a young man, he was much younger than the one whom she purposely forgot about when he turned into a monk. He was thin, and very much attractive to the right person, but he was formidable.

Alphard sat in one of the seats with a plop, coat falling over the arm of the chair. "Liu Feng, I trust you'll have my back once we touch solid ground." Her gray gaze lifted to the young man, she trusted the Chinese men and women, but still wary since the last one was homicidal.

Liu grinned lightly, a twist of smile within. "Yes, Alphard. You can trust me completely." His hair was short, black with light blonde highlights on the tips of his spiky hair. He might have looked like some ambassadors bodyguard with the suit and earpiece, but he never carried a gun and he rarely wore the black glasses with a snake designed on either side. But Alphard trusted him because he was strong, and surprisingly loyal; he just replaced the vacancy of that idiotic woman Liang Qi.

"Good," the woman grinned delightfully. Lifting her hand, and calling over the other of her hired help.

The other was also a Chinese man, but much smaller in stature; however his hair was a dark brown and scruffy looking. He came over and offered her the reports of their next place of attack, "It seems they have no clue who you are, but very intrigued a woman is in charge."

The woman just laughed with a light shake of the head, "Of course. Aren't they always?"

"Yes, madam," he smiled accordingly, head bowed still. He slowly stood back to his feet, and folded his arms behind his back.

"_All passengers have two minutes to get back in their seats, and buckle up, we will be descending."_

---

The door of the plane was slowly leveled down, and standing at the entrance was Alphard with her jacket over her shoulders and one sleeve beating in the wind at her side. She hadn't seemed to care too much about the loss of the arm, after all she had shot it off in the first place, and she knew pain like no other human being she knew could comprehend. It had taken close to ten shots to rip through her arm that day, but only on second to fall down the cliff into that ravine.

Walking down the steps she noticed the car waiting for her just across from the plane, the driver standing outside it and a woman by the passenger door. A part of her on the inside grimaced, but her expression stayed cold and exquisitely collected as her dark hair was blown in her face slightly. She didn't even acknowledge the woman when she arrived at the car's side, making a hint she could care less about any such woman working for her, and slid into the car without a single word.

Liu made a gesture at the lady with a teasing growl pointing his finger at him, chuckling light at her reaction and slipped into the car as well. The other man sighed, and apologized to the woman in his stead and slipped into the car after him, sitting across from both Alphard and Liu. Whomever the woman was, since Alphard didn't recall ever hiring another one, she simply ignored her unless she might have something important to say.

"Your adversary, Canaan, is targeting you after all this time." The woman spoke up as the car started moving, but it made no change in the dark haired woman's expressionless face. Clearing her throat, "It's wise to keep your bodyguard with you at all ti-"

"Do you think I'm incapable of handling her?" She suddenly interrupted, her gaze not once lifting from her lap, but the cold voice caught the woman off guard.

"N-no, I'm sure you can handle her just fine, Miss Alshaya." The advisor mentioned lightly, "But it's advised, since the last meeting you had with her on the train." Struggling to keep her composure, lifting a hand and fixing her glasses a bit; literally, nervous that she may cross the line.

"I'll keep your warning in mind, but don't _tell_ me what to do. Do you understand?" Alphard demanded, looking up from her lap to the woman's face, giving her a stern gaze. "Because I do not take orders from anyone, the only ones taking orders includes everyone, including _you_."

The woman shuddered from the cold gaze, it was truly like that of a serpent about to strike it's prey for just trying to defend itself with helpless mutterings, but there was a sort of mercy in those cold gray eyes that calmed yet scared her. "U-understood, Miss Alshaya."

"Good," lounging in the seat, and crossing her legs she looked out the window to her left. "Shall he make preparations for darling, Canaan? Because I have a feeling she'll be here soon." She grinned lightly, frankly she could feel that the young woman would be coming her way soon enough, she always did. And she could feel her adrenaline waiting to burst, and her blood boiled in excitement of their next meeting.

"Yes, ma'am." Shun responded, the young man sitting next to the advising lady, he pulled out his cellular. Dialing a single number it picked up quickly, "We will have an unwanted guest this afternoon, be prepared for anything, it is Lady Alshaya's orders. Do not displease her." He told the man on the other line, before hanging up without waiting for an answer. "The manor shall be expertly guarded, My Lady."


	2. Welcome Home

In mid-crouch the stranger held a pair of binoculars to her face, one finger moving the adjustments with relative ease to fix in on her target. A small sound of plastic blown in the wind coming from between her lips, pursing her lips around the sugar stick, and keeping the excess plastic from flying off of the candy in the direction she doesn't want it to go. She shifted slightly on her perch, a branch nevertheless, her other hand holding onto an equally strong branch above her head. Bringing the binoculars down, and fixing the manor with her glowing red eyes she could see several figures lining the perimeter with sparkling blue aura as their color.

Noticing by a different color, brown mixed with a few green colors, coming into the area in a dark car. She lifted the binoculars to her field of vision once more, fixing her sights on the car she could see the car coming to a stop at the entrance to the manor, and several people getting out slowly. It wasn't as if she expected her target to be coming home alone, but it was surprising to say the least that the woman with a brown color didn't wait a little longer to replace those she lost in the past. Making a small '_hmph_' sound, and silently shifting her weight closer to the branches sturdy root, she watched them a bit longer.

Alphard walked for the steps of the manor with her only arm at her side, before stopping at the top step to glance behind her. Grey hues looking pass her subordinates, and the men with guns guarding the whole place, into the forest where it was hard to really tell what was out there. She was looking in the stranger's exact direction, even though she couldn't see her, but she could _feel_ her presence these days a lot easier than she could before.

Letting out a small sound, and biting into the sugar stick it snapped as the remainder fell down the several branches. "So she's getting better at this." She muttered to herself, eyes still gleaming red as she dropped her arm holding the binoculars, and shoved them into her pack.

"Is something the matter, My Lady?" Shun asked, a hand over his chest.

"No," Alphard responded, a light smirk coming to her lips as she turned half a step, and continued on her way into the building. The others following her without another question, and Shun shut the doors behind them.

Back in the tree's the white haired woman vaulted from branch to the next on her way down to the solid ground, but once she reached there with eyes still a flare she hid behind the next thick trunked tree. Pulling out her pistol, and cocking it with a light click, she waited as the first scout slowly came in her direction.

The scout was holding an automatic strapped over one of his shoulders, he was beckoned at from behind just as he stopped before the strangers hideout.

"Hey! Anything there?!"

"Nah! Just more trees!" He joked, and waved a hand over his shoulder and the man further back grunted and walked away leaving the scout out of his view. He continued down the path, and looked to his left where the stranger had been seconds earlier, until he shrugged and started to turn back.

She jumped down from the tree, and slammed him into the ground in an instant as his automatic slid across the ground scattering leaves in its wake. Pointing the gun in the back of his neck at the same time, and let off a bullet, the shot muffled by the close range, but she didn't stay put. Running up the path immediately with her pistol held low, but at an angle she could pull back up to fire, she increased her speed to get pass the next couple of men around the perimeter.

--

"So, how many men are supposedly stationed outside?" Alphard questioned lightly, she didn't even bother to count when they got there.

"Approximately ten, My Lady." Shun spoke up as they had paused in the living room.

The room was large, and had only the essentials; two couches, four lamps on fine oak side tables, a glass coffee table in the center of them, and a large eccentrically designed rug underneath it all as the rest of the floor was cream flooring. At the far end of the room was a large dark fireplace, and about one on either side of it as two larger windows were on the left side of the room, each window with matching drapes and curtains.

Alphard just smirked in amusement, she knew more about the woman coming for her head than the rest of them did, still. "Alright." She simply answered, and walked off down a decorated hallway with other tables and fake flowers and pictures lining the walls.

"Do you want us to accompany you?" The lady spoke up, and started to follow but stopped by Alphard's raised hand. "But someone should stand gu-"

"No guards outside my room." She snapped with venom as she glanced over her shoulder at the woman, and continued down the hallway until a door slam echoed down the hall into the living room with the others.

"She's… terrifying." The woman mused lightly to herself, but it didn't go unheard as Shun gave her an apologetic smile.

"I haven't caught you name yet, what is it, may I ask?" Shun was the polite one, trying to cheer her up with polite conversation.

Liu rolled his eyes boredly, and walked away from the other two annoying flirts, plopping down in the center of one of the couches and draping his arms over the back. His head tilted back, staring up at the hanging light in the center of the room, and snickered lightly with how expensive the things here looked.

--

Alphard kept to herself in the rather large master bedroom, it had its own fire place couch and coffee table, with one step leading up to the queen sized bed. A dresser, and such lined on either side of the bed, a rug underneath the couch and the bed. The sheets of the bed were a deep blue silk, and the comforter was more or less fluffy looking, but a cream color, with about five different sized pillows at the head.

She kept herself happy by spending the money she got, and of course the things she bribed or stole as well as a part of her terrorism. But here she was wondering if she went overboard with this manor, that of which she stole from a long dead politician in the last gathering of officials.

Opening a large window momentarily, and letting the wind rush up against her body as the jacket around her shoulders shook at the contact. Turning around she threw off her jacket onto the back of the couch near her, only to remove her pistol to the table behind the couch (much taller than the coffee table).

"I knew you'd be here any moment, Canaan."

At the open window the white haired woman dropping her feet to the floor, eyes back to their original shade, staring at Alphard warily with her right hand outstretched pointing the pistol at the woman's head.


	3. Unrequited Feelings

"Now, now. Is that any way to treat _family_?" Alphard chuckled, leaving her gun on the table, glancing over at Canaan with a blank gaze suddenly.

Canaan's blank expression turned sour, lips curled in a silent snarl at the look she received. "Shut up."

The woman was quiet momentarily, dropping her gaze to the floor for a split second, and simply walking in the opposite direction from the white wonder. Canaan became confused, lowering her pistol but steadily holding it at her side.

"You know," Alphard started. "They're going to know you're here in a moment."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

The woman was confused with why her nemesis was acting like this, being so carefree as if she expected her to shoot her and get it over with. But that conclusion boggled Canaan, wondering if she could really do it.

"I know you're here to assassinate me, you always come looking to get me in that manner yet you always leave empty handed don't you? And Yuri still asks you to do the same jobs over, and over again. Target the Snakes leader, yadda yadda. But what holds you back from really finishing me off? Eh, Canaan?"

Alphard's back was still turned to the white haired woman, and she was absent mindedly looking through the papers left on a side table by the bed. Sitting down on the edge without a care as to what the other young woman would do, as if she still prayed for a long awaited death; which surely, wouldn't come.

"I don't know." Canaan responded, and it was true, she didn't know the answer to that. Her hand still lowered by her thigh, but how many times had she been targeting Alphard the last past days, weeks, month? Simply too long, and each time she couldn't bare to pull the trigger.

"You'll come here, won't you? Before they find you here." The woman's gaze lifted, glancing over at Canaan who hesitated. "I won't let you leave until you come here." Her voice grew stern, standing up from the bedside and moving in front of the end, her hand lightly on her hip.

A light growl escaped the young woman's throat; however, complied with the other's request. Stopping in front of Alphard, eyes downcast, feeling her own heart race being this close yet she could still sense no killing intent from her. "What do you want..?"

Staring at her for a moment, as if just to get a good look at her before she leaves, before wrapping her only arm around the young woman's waist and bringing her closer. "I just wish this could last a bit longer, don't you?" She grinned, slowly closing the gap between their faces.

Red sparked over her cheeks, staring up at Alphard, and cringing away slightly as she got closer. "No."

"Sure you do." The dark haired woman muttered, and teasingly kissed her forehead instead, feeling more or less rejected by the way she was acting.

Flinching at the kiss, and let go as a result she stumbled backwards a step with a surprised look, straightening herself again with a grumble. "No I don't! You… you just think I do, because you can push me around every damn night! I hate you!"

The last three words were like venom, but it made her only smirk in response. "You know what hate can do to you. You'll turn into me, Canaan. I know you don't want that."

"I don't, but there isn't another way for me to express it!"

"There are more emotion's than just hate," she comments, "Such things as, well, jealousy? Fear? What about, love?"

Canaan scowled viciously, not wanting to put up with hearing her talk nonsense over and over again. "Shut up!"

"Why should I? Because _you_ want me to?"

With a growl she was gone from her place in a flash of red, and green, tackling Alphard on the bed behind her and pinning her down. Much to her surprise the woman beneath her was blinking in shock, or was she really just pretending? No, with her eyes gleaming red she could tell she had struck a single moment of fear out of the other woman just by shoving her down so wildly.

"You… little-"

Cut off immediately as Canaan slammed the woman's hand above her head, already straddling her hips. "I said shut up!"

Alphard was shocked, and hard to say, but intimidated. Her eyes turned into a scowl, but kept quiet for just the moment because she felt like it. She really felt like kicking her little ass right now, but didn't get why the woman above her was so calm.

"I don't know what this emotion is I'm feeling, but it's not jealousy or fear! I feel a deep hate for you, and I can't stand being around you!"

"Then why do you keeping coming to see me?" She asked blankly, eyes cold as ice staring up at red.

"Shut up…"

"You're heart's racing, I can feel it in your pulse against my wrists. You know the reason why your chest is hurting, but you're too _afraid_ to verbally say it."

"I said shut up."

"No." She snapped back, "It's because you're experiencing a deeper emotion, and that emotion isn't letting you kill me because of that. It's what makes us all human, it's a weakness, and it's trouble. It's love, Canaan."

"Shut u-ph!" Suddenly cut off, her lips found a considerable amount of pressure forced against something soft. Her own hands let go of Alphard's wrist, and dropped at her sides, feeling her own body betraying her will to stay away from this foreign emotion. The older woman's arm somehow slithered its way around her waist, and squeezing her lightly, pulling her closer.

Not letting her prey go did the snake continue to devour her little mouse's lips, and slipping her tongue between them to rub their tongues together in a passionate manner. The quiet mouse sitting in her lap more than straddling her predator's hips in defense, her face flushed with a strange delight, shivering as the woman's hand touched the bare part of her back under the jacket.

"Ngh…" Her red eyes gleaming, but with a confused hope in them unbeknownst to the bearer. "Stop…" She helplessly muttered, pulling back from the kiss.

"They're coming, aren't they…" Alphard stated lightly, hating them for noticing that she is on the grounds. "You should just hide, and I'll let you back out in a sec…" She demanded lightly, though kindly.

Canaan moved a bit dizzily out of her predator's lap, and slunk towards the window as Alphard walked for the doorway just as it was pounded upon.

"Alphard-sama!" Shun cried, "The intruder!"

"I haven't seen anything, she probably flaked. Just leave me be." Her tone was scarce, trying to get the desire out of her system for at least a moment.

"But are you-"

"I'm sure! Not get away from my damn door!" Alphard yelled with a discriminating tone, a snarl leading itself from her lips like venom.

Without an answer the other's bolted away from her doorway, and towards the very few other rooms to check them for the intruder.

Turning around she was half-heartedly hoping the young white haired woman to be by the bedside still, but instead, she was alone again. Sighing heavily, she wandered over to the couch and fell back upon the cushions, staring at the ceiling blankly for a moment. At least, before growling deeply from within her chest, slamming her fist against the back of the couch in silent dismay.


	4. Hurt Me, Take Me

**AN:** Thank you so much for the review's, and I'm sorry I don't have time to really edit them, but if you notice anything feel free to point it out to me nicely. But hopefully I will be able to update more quicker like I had before, but again, thank you for reading and leaving so many wonderful reviews!

* * *

Quietly sitting on the bed of her studio apartment she had white bangs in her eyes, arms around her knees, and her lips pursed in pure confusion and hate; that she still believed it to be. She recalled the way the leader of the Snakes was acting, and it was bothering her to no end, especially with the way she kept touching her; which now made her skin crawl, and shoulders shudder visibly under the little light that she had in this place called home.

_Why…_

She grimaced.

_Why is she being so weird?_

Shoulders quivered.

_What am I… feeling, exactly?_

Her left hand lifted to her face as two delicate fingers touched her lips, remembering the sensation of the other woman's lips over her own and the sudden touch of that snake's fingers on her bare back. She could feel heat rush to her cheeks at the remembrance, but a strange and foreign feeling fleetingly made its escape down her cheeks. When she realized this her fingers left her lips to her cheeks were the wetness slid and unexpectedly a tremor ran down her spine as those tears cascaded down her face like that of a river.

Canaan didn't know what was going on inside her head but felt pain in her chest as those tears of fragility fled down her cheeks, and slowly ran down her throat or onto her chest. It was hard to admit to herself but this reminded her of the time she nearly lost Alphard on the train, she could vividly remember the day like a poison.

_I won't let you die! I don't care if you're the one I have to save!_

_Canaan was holding desperately onto Alphard's wrist as the woman's body was teetering in the wind, the white haired woman was clinging to dear life to both the woman and the train. She had the determined look in her eyes that said she didn't want to let go, and didn't want to lose another part of her family._

_The woman swaying in the wind and feeling the forceful grip upon her wrist could feel pain running through her arm, staring up at Canaan's determination with a confused stare. Gritting her teeth, "We have the same name… we have the same tattoo…"_

_But Canaan slipped ever so slightly, grimacing through her own pain she fixed herself so as not to slip, but in the process knocked the pistol over the edge._

_Alphard grabbed the gun with a swing of her right arm, and held it tight within her hand as she stared up at the young woman above her that stared back at her with wide eyes in disbelief. "Siam, you're always coiling around me. I'll release myself from the curse of the snake!" Gun pointing up at the white haired girl for a spare moment, before turning onto her own arm, her smirk transformed into a blank stare._

_Suddenly shots were fired off into her arm, blood splattering into the air and being eaten by the wind, a few trickles landing on Canaan's hand that still held the woman's wrist. She seemed to lose all life in those silver eyes as the woman's body fell into the canyon, hand clenching the severed arm and her jaw tightening in horrified grief as the train shot into the dark tunnel._

Her heart was pounding so hard within her chest, the pain became nostalgic, tears continued to fall down her cheeks and throat but her expressionless face was depressing. She still couldn't fully understand why the woman tried to kill herself that day, and now finding herself regretting she hadn't secured the pistol in a different area or kicked it off before she caught her by the wrist. Lips parting faintly, inhaling and exhaling slowly, those pained silver eyes closing as the tears struggled to escape further.

She could feel the day drifting away into nightfall, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, and her heart wanted so desperately to see the face of the woman she nearly lost. As her eyes slowly opened part way the fresh air wafting through the open window made them burn, but she didn't close them as she stared at the dim lit wall in front of her eyes, swallowing hard as the tightness in her chest shook with every slow breath.

_For whatever reason I have… I want to see Alphard._

Letting out a deep sigh she forced herself off the bed in one quick shove from the wall, and quickly wandered around the bed to the small bathroom, turning on the cold water with a twist of the handle. She didn't look in the mirror in front of her as she suddenly shoved both hands into the cold, skin prickling at the sensation, but it didn't stop her from throwing the water cupped in her hands at her face. In any case it woke her up, and she splashed her face with the cold substance two more times before turning the water off, and snatched the towel from the wall to wipe her face clean.

Still denying herself sight in the mirror she grabbed her pack on the floor, and the single pistol she owned that she pushed into the back of her jeans. Canaan pushed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket; it conveniently hid the pistol at her backside, and walked out the door of her apartment slamming it behind her.

Pulling a hat out of her pack she put it over her head, and slung the pack over her back without a word as she walked down the streets. She hadn't taken her hair out of the small ponytail it had been in earlier that day, even though it was slightly messy after it all, the young woman slid her fingers over the bill of the hat before dropping her hand back to her side and slipping it into her jacket's pockets.

_Where would the snake hide tonight I wonder…_ Canaan wondered as she silently walked through the streets as dawn slowly started to steal the daylight, but as she got farther away from her apartment she reached with her right hand behind her back to pull a pair of dark sunglasses out of her pack's front pocket. She slipped them over her eyes, and for any other normal person it would be blinding but with her ability she could see everything and everyone through colors. _I only want Alphard's color,_ she mused. _But, I can wait a little longer._

The usually never discrete leader of the Snakes had left her humble abode earlier, and changed her attire entirely as to go unnoticed like before. She was sitting on a rooftop, with one knee on the edge as the other hung lazily over the edge, and stared at the slow buzzing of people below at the ten foot drop; which in her opinion wasn't that far.

She was wearing her usual attired underneath a normal length dark blue leather jacket; her hair had been pulled back into a loose fitted ponytail that was a bit longer than her shoulders. Strangely it felt so nice that it had grown out with a decently sized ponytail now than what she had before, but it didn't matter much now, clutching her biker gloved hand as she stood up on the edge of the building. The woman's left sleeve fluttering in the wind like her hair and cascading a weak shadow down upon the street below that looked close to that of a single black wing.

However, the people who noticed the strange shadow looked up immediately and didn't see a figure that could have cast it, and hurriedly went on their way like it was a bad omen. But one such person who noticed it didn't leave so quickly, instead tried to make her way to follow it like her only target for the night, an owl in the search of the mouse it just saw.

The white haired young woman walked down the closest alleyway of the building the shadow came from, and when she heard noise she suddenly picked up the pace around a corner with her left hand reaching back and lightly holding onto the hilt of the pistol concealed there. She didn't think it would be such a good idea to go without having it within steady reach, but then again knew it probably wouldn't stop just anybody or anything that was back there.

As she rounded the corner she blinked, and in that split second she didn't see the color of the person coming her way, instead she suddenly slammed into the figure being knocked back a few steps uneasily. Losing her hand on the gun behind her back, she grabbed her hat instead as the sunglasses clattered to the ground, she glanced in front of her seeing only black boots and jeans. _Shit…_ Canaan muttered in her mind, but straightened herself slightly if not cautiously, her right foot sliding on the cobblestone alley floor into a tin trash can.

Her eyes could see just from the feet and legs the color of the person being the killing intent; however, it was… a weak color blue? She looked up in time to see a hand reaching out, and instinctively she ducked kicking the trash can behind her right foot to the ground scaring a cat out of it as it clattered to the ground, her left hand leaving her hat and batting the arm away from her as she pushed off the ground with her left foot and unleashed a full roundhouse kick towards the strangers waist with her right heel.

The stranger however was surprised more than intimidated, and took a quick step back as the heel of the young woman's heel grazed their bare stomach. But didn't make a move to attack as the white haired woman's hand came up so fast it was pointed at the stranger's face with barely a few inches of breathing room from their nose.

"Mind putting the gun down?"

Canaan's eyes widened, the dawn's light shifted as the sun went down further and the moon cascaded down more vividly, the light of the night washing over the stranger's face; Alphard's nervously smiling face.

"Wh-what were you-"

"Just needed time to get away you know, but if this is how I'm greeted maybe I should do it more often." The woman's nervous smile turned into a grin.

Scoffing Canaan lowered her pistol, however the air around her was tense and brimmed with caution. "Like you need time to get away from anything."

"That may be, but…" Alphard started as she slowly took a step or two closer, "What if I had an excuse?"

Her heart fluttered from the way the snake approached her, and unease ceased her system as she took a slight step back. "Excuse?"

"Yeah," she muttered lightly, closing in more, still slowly stepping. "My excuse, was to perhaps get a chance to see you. Even if this isn't exactly the place I had in mind." Her grin turned predatorily.

Canaan swallowed hard, something about that grin had her body seize up and her red eyes stuck on the gray before her, speechless.

Suddenly she made a rapid movement, shoving Canaan up against the brick wall of the buildings in the alley, and her single hand grasping the woman's jacket. Faces inches apart, "I think this will do." She whispered against the surprised girl's parted lips, and closed the gap between them as their lips made rough contact with each other. The snake's sinewy body pressing up against the thin one before her, and Canaan's fingers were shaken as they brushed against her captor's bare waist.

Canaan's pack slipped off her shoulder and onto the ground, and the hand of the snake slipped over her chest and throat into her hair pushing the hat off her head as it followed after the pack. She was hesitant, and overwhelmed, though her lips pressed back against the older woman's in return with a small sound as her lower lip was suddenly captured by the woman's teeth that faintly nibbled the tender flesh.

With their bodies in such close proximity they could feel the way their hearts were pounding so furiously, and excitedly, but they were so drawn to each other it was hard to think of pulling away even if they had to. The snake's hand slid to the wall behind Canaan's hand and rested against the cold brick, but it hadn't stopped the force of her lips against Canaan's, flickering her tongue over those lips wantonly. She wanted this willing contact between them so heart wrenchingly bad, but something at the back of her mind was teetering with fear and excitement.

If they stayed here, they would end up being caught and that was something neither could truly afford at a time like this.

"We need to go someplace else." Was all Alphard could mutter under her breath, inches apart from Canaan's, her hot breath made the cold against the white haired one's back send shivers through her entire body.

The younger one replied with a nod, and suddenly grabbed her pack and hat from the floor as she snatched Alphard's wrist with the other like it was the last thing she wanted to lose again. She quickly pulled the snake along with her through the dark alley.


End file.
